


Time

by Marvelrocks2214



Category: Avengers, Doctor Strange - Fandom
Genre: DoctorStrangeisawesome, Family murdered, Ilovethedoc, Magic, Strange has a student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelrocks2214/pseuds/Marvelrocks2214
Summary: Abigail Time is just a normal girl. That is... until some mysterious man saying there are too many sorcerers in the world murdered her family. What will Time say about Abigail's destiny when she meets the all mighty Doctor Strange? Will he help her avenge her family? Will Abigail learn these mysterious powers that he has?





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Doctor Strange has always been one of my favorite superheroes, but when his movie came out I just HAD to write a fanfic about him! So in this first chapter you won't see him, but in chapter two the main character will meet him. After that he will be in every single chapter. Cause he's awesome. And his cloak too, don't worry guys! ;)
> 
> Anyway, I REALLY hope you enjoy and please comment if you like it, or if you have any suggestions/requests. I do take requests on what characters to add to my story! So yeah, please enjoy!
> 
> Ps. Doctor Strange isn't in this chapter a whole lot, but starting with chapter three, you will see him throughout the whole chapter, and in all the other chapters.

Time. There really isn't a lot of it. If there was, my parents would still be alive. And my life wouldn't have taken this crazy turn. But, I guess time is actually a good thing. It gives you opportunities to be something more. And the opportunity to get revenge on the guy who murdered my family. But that's why I'm here. To warn you about this guy, if you are like me. To show you the things you could do if you have my power. This is my backstory.

It all started a month before my 17th birthday. My parents and two siblings and I were just enjoying a Saturday afternoon. Having a good time. There it is again. The word time. You see, this was the day I realized our time is limited. From the moment on that Saturday I saw that man, I instantly knew my life would change. I don't know how I knew. I just did.

Anyway, my family and I were in our back yard. My dad was busy barbecuing for lunch. My mom was stirring some lemonade. That's when I saw him. Standing outside our fence. Staring at us. Wearing some strange, dark green clothing. I was thinking Okay, that's weird. I wonder why he's doing that.

Sadly, I got my answer. Without asking for permission, he entered through our fence door and came towards my family. I walked over to my dad, not letting the man get out of my sight.

"Dad," I said. "A strange man just walked into our yard. I… I have a bad feeling about this…"

My dad gave me a confused glance, and then a look of recognition came to his face. As if he knew what was going on.

"Abigail, stay here. I.. Have to go say something to your mother real quick," my dad told me, then walked over to my mom.

As they were doing that I realized I lost track of where the man went. I looked over to my parents. They were discussing something that I couldn't quite make out, but they seemed worried. Who was this man that got them so worked up? I thought.

Then I saw the man again. Before I could warn my parents, he stood right before them. What happened next was blurry. Things happened so quickly, I couldn't remember them….

And I'm not sure if I really want to remember…

I looked back at the scene. I couldn't believe my eyes. It seemed as if… The guys was… summoning… fire or something. As if he was doing magic. But magic wasn't real….. was it?

I felt so helpless. I watched as my parents were engulfed in flames. Before I saw them perish, I'll always remember what my mom said to me.

"Abigail, go! Find the sorcerer!"

And then the words I heard the man mutter.

"There are too many sorcerers in the world."

And just like that, my parents were gone. I didn't start crying then of course. Adrenaline filled my body. I HAD to find my two younger siblings before he hurt them too. Then I heard a scream and a little boy crying, then it stopped. I knew they were also dead.

I thought the man was going to kill me too, with his strange magic, but then he did something quite unexpected. He stared at me then turned away.

"Your time will come," he said. Time. My time.

He then summoned this portal looking thing and disappeared. And that was the last I saw of him. At least for a few years…

Grief stricken, I wasn't sure what to do next. I had no other relatives. Where would I go? Then my mother's last words came back to me.

Abigail, go! Find the sorcerer!

But what did she mean by that? Did my parents know something I didn't? Was I going crazy or did I really just see some magic. And that man… he was dangerous. I really had no clue what was going on. So I did the most reasonable thing: I ran about 5 blocks away to where I thought would be safer, then I sat down and started crying. I know I was 17 and most people probably wouldn't see me as a sensitive person, but when you see your whole family being killed by some wacko- you'd be kinda heartless not to cry. And I also didn't know what to do next. I had no idea who or where this mysterious sorcerer was. I didn't even know where to find him. And I couldn't ask for help either. I mean, who would you go to, to look for some magic person. The police would think I'm crazy. Any normal citizen would laugh at me and think I was mental. So yeah- my options were very limited.

I decided that somehow, I would find that sorcerer. I would ask him for help. Surely, someone had to know who he was, and WHERE he was. With luck, he would be here in New York City. I mean, surely my mom would tell me if he was somewhere else, right?

So I began my journey. And it wasn't an easy one either. When the man had killed my siblings with that fire, he had also succeeded in burning down my house. So now things weren't looking to good for me. No family. No house. No belongings. And no clue where to start.

But if I wanted to avenge my parents, I would have to find whoever this guy was.

And just hope that he could help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm glad I was able to get this chapter done and posted before it got too late (I live in Italy), and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter! I just want to thank everyone who is reading my story! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! So yeah, please comment if you like this story or have any suggestions/future chapter ideas. If there is a character in the Marvel universe you would like me to include, pleas e let me know! I will respond ASAP! So yeah.. Enjoy the ride!

Before my family was murdered, I never knew how bad being homeless really was. For the past 2 months, I had been living in the streets, parks, alleyways. Really anywhere I could find that looked mostly safe. And somehow I found food. You might be thinking 'If you are 17 now, why can't you just get a freaking job?'

Well let me answer that for you:

First of all, everything I owned was burnt and lost. That meant I didn't have my idea, driver's license, birth certificate, nothing. I also had just my one pair of clothes and no money to get new clothes. Which meant if I signed up for a job interview, I would look so untidy and… well.. You get the gist.

Everyday for the past two months, I had been out, sitting in the street, begging. Begging for money, begging for food. A few people were kind enough give me a hot dog, slice of pizza, or some fresh water. Others gave me some money. And then there were the snobby rich people who acted like me, along with the other homeless people, didn't exist.

I honestly didn't think searching for this mysterious sorcerer would be so hard. Even if I did stumble across wherever he lived, it's not like I knew he was there. Or she.

So you guys might be tired of me complaining about street life, but I promise there is a reason I'm telling you all of this. And it's because I was begging for money, that I found this sorcerer.

So one day, I was out and about, hoping for some food and money. It was 3:00 in the afternoon, and even though there were people everywhere, I was having no luck. Then suddenly, this man dressed in a business suit walked over to me.

"You look kinda young to be begging for food," he said.

I laughed. "Yeah. I guess you could say that. But let's just say time hasn't been very kind to me lately."

He man chuckled back, and took out a ten dollar bill. I was very glad. Usually people weren't that generous with money. He handed it to me and said, "You have a nice day now."

Right before he got the chance to walk away, a police officer ran over to us looking anxious and in a hurry.

"Everyone, clear out of here, now!"

People surrounding me were confused on why we had to do this. Was there an emergency or something? No one wanted to have to confront the officer though, so they all walked away, acting like nothing had happened. Then the officer came over to me.

"Kid, get out of here NOW!"

I gave him a glare and was about to walk away (I didn't want to get into any trouble and have him look at my files or anything), when I heard several people scream. I turned around to see what the commotion was about. I wasn't even sure what I was seeing. There were some weird shadowing figures surrounding a few people. The smarter people were running away from them. Me; I stayed exactly where I was. Not because of fear, but of curiosity. These creatures seemed out of this world. Such as in, they seemed magical. Well not magical, but the type of creature a wizard would deal with. Or sorcerer…

So naturally I stood in the danger zone, waiting to see if Mr. sorcerer would by any chance, come out and fight whatever these things were.

Blessed luck- my wish got answered very soon. A man wearing strange clothing (kind of similar to the clothing the guy who murdered my family wa swearing) and a red cape appeared literally out of nowhere. He certainly looked like he could be the sorcerer I was looking for.

My mind raced. After two months searching for this guys, this could be him, right in front of me. (Well more like 60 feet away, but eh. Same difference.)

The man in the red cape (or cloak. Again, same difference) did this crazy weird thing where he summoned some bright energy or something and shot it at the creatures, making them turn into… dust? Okay…..

I thought the creatures were all gone, after he got rid of them, but two more of the creatures reformed out of their dust. I was really confused now. I pretty sure once you die or turn into dust, you stay dead (or you stay dust). This seemed to defying the laws of nature. But then again, I had no clue how these things worked. And by that I mean both nature and the monster things.

This time, cape dude seemed to be whispering some words under his breath and coasted another spell thing at the shadow creatures. He stayed standing there for a moment, as if making sure they would stay dead. Then he turned around. So he was facing me. He gave me a strange glance, as if knowing what I was thinking or something. He then walked over to me.

I was kind of nervous right now. I had just seen this guy do magic, and wasn't sure if he was evil like the other guy or not. First, I would make sure he really was the guy I was looking for. I took a deep breath.

"Are.. Are you the sorcerer I'm looking for?"

The man looked slightly confused, but then a look of realization came to his face. Then he spoke to me.

"Ah, Abigail Time. Yes, I am the sorcerer your mother told you to find."

I was very confused now. "H.. How… Did you know my name and that other stuff."

The man ignored me. I thought he was about to bow and introduce himself, but instead he stuck out a hand.

"Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. Protector of the earth from mystical threats. Nice to meet you Miss Time."

Okayyy… So his name was Doctor Strange. What a STRANGE name! (Pun intended.). I started laughing. Which by the way, now that I look at it, really was embarrassing. I just had to ruin that moment by laughing.

When I calmed down, I was ready for some answers. "Why did my mom want me to find you? If you know so much, who was that guy who mur…. murdered my family…? How can you help me? What were those shadow things? What's going on?"

Doctor Strange chuckled a bit. " Well, that's a lot of questions."

He looked around. A bunch of citizens were staring at us like we were aliens or something.

"I will answer any questions you have, but this isn't the right place to do it. Do you trust me?"

I thought for a second. "I'm.. not sure. I just met you. But if you know the answers to all of my questions, and my parents trusted you enough to want me to find you… I guess I kind of have to trust you."

"Perfect. Now come with me."

And with that, he opened up a portal thing and went through it. I stood there wondering if I was supposed to go in, when his hand came back through the portal and beckoned me to follow.

I sighed.

"Well, I guess this will be an adventure."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Please comment for any ideas for future chapters, or if you like this story!


End file.
